The ubiquity of the Internet enables new techniques adaptation to enable direct distribution of multimedia files and real-time media streaming to end-users in an electronic format. The advantages associated with electronic distribution allow media content providers to establish global distribution systems for digital content. Furthermore, new compression algorithms, designed specifically for multimedia data, dramatically reduce the bandwidth and storage space required for the electronic distribution of multimedia data. This, together with the availability of broadband communication, encourages content providers to adopt the Internet as an alternate distribution system complementing the conventional distribution systems (e.g., cable or satellite TV).
Peer-to-peer (P2P) or grid networks enable the distribution of media between users without using server centric solutions. As an example, P2P file sharing systems are well known in the industry and use a very efficient technology to deliver media. Examples for such P2P systems are BitTorrent® and Gnutella. However, these systems do not distribute the content in real-time. Rather, a user can download the content (files) and view it only when the download has completed, i.e., a user cannot view the file while downloading it.
Recently, new systems for real-time streaming over P2P networks have been developed. Examples for such systems may be found in “A Data Driver Overlay Network for Efficient Live Media Streaming” by Zhang, et al. and in “P2P Media Streaming”, by Hefeeda, et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference merely for the useful understanding of the background of the invention. Real-time streaming systems fail to fully utilize the network's resources, as they do not consider the asymmetric nature of the nodes (peers) in a typical Internet protocol (IP) network. Generally, such systems consider the upload bandwidth of nodes as equal to the download bandwidth. This is rarely the case in IP networks, such as asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) and cable based networks, as in most cases a node's upload bandwidth is half or less of the bandwidth of the download.
Another type of a real-time P2P network for distributing media can be found in PCT application number PCT/IL2007/000392 entitled “Realtime Media Distribution in a P2P Network”, by Omer Luzzatti, et al. (hereinafter “Luzzatti”) which is assigned to common assignee and incorporated herein by reference merely for the useful understanding of the background of the invention. Luzzatti discloses a real-time P2P network where nodes in the network can act in the role of ‘amplifiers’ to increase the total available bandwidth made available in the network, thus to improving the quality of the media consumed by the viewers. Each viewer connects to a plurality of amplifiers in order to receive the overall necessary bandwidth that is capable of providing the full content of a video stream.
It still remains a challenge, and therefore it would be advantageous to provide a solution, to dynamically allocate the necessary number of amplifiers to a viewer to maintain a desired level of quality of service (QoS) while ensuring a well-balanced and well-behaved P2P network.